


Наблюдатель

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Series: Random fandoms PWP [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Pre-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Дамьену Моро нравится чувствовать собственную власть над другими, даже там, где речь не идёт о власти. Наблюдать за тем, как Элиот постепенно отпускает контроль - это такая острая приправа ко всему происходящему, куда острее и тонких стен палатки, и людей за этими стенами.Всё начиналось, как подарок Хельге на День Рождения. Но сильно растянулось в исполнении и внезапно превратилось в missing scene к её же тексту. В начале и конце с согласия автора как раз соответствующие части этого текста.
Relationships: Damien Moreau/Eliot Spencer
Series: Random fandoms PWP [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1075617
Kudos: 1





	Наблюдатель

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mediterranian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139090) by [Lindwurm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm). 



> Вольное продолжение фика Lindwurm. В промежутке есть ещё часть от Helga Winter (hwinter), но эта злая женщина так его и не выложила никуда.

Это опять новый, незнакомый Элиоту Дамьен Моро, в хаки и военных ботинках, уже с ног до головы покрытый беспощадной иракской пылью. В этом Моро нет и следа ни элегантного безжалостного бизнесмена, ни почти мягкого расслабленного плейбоя, любителя поваляться в шезлонге с коктейлем. Этот Моро сам сильнее всего напоминает наёмника, солдата удачи, и, глядя на него сейчас, на то, как естественно и легко он вписывается в новый образ, Элиот не поручился бы, что Моро им никогда не был, пусть даже всё известное Элиоту говорит об обратном.  
Они обходят лагерь, и Дамьен осматривает товар, на ходу пересказывая результаты своих переговоров с клиентом; планам по перевозке требуется корректировка. Потом они вместе возвращаются в палатку. Элиот машинально придерживает полог, пропуская Дамьена впереди себя. Эта палатка так же, как и вторая, номинально предназначена для пятерых, но на практике редко когда больше двух третей группы присутствует в лагере одновременно и уж точно они никогда все одновременно не спят. К тому же, их местные «деловые партнёры» с подозрением относятся к демократичной практике, согласно которой командир отряда может делить кров со своими подчинёнными, и с этим мнением тоже приходится считаться, так что, фактически, палатка находится в его единоличном распоряжении. Дамьен, кажется, улавливает это почти мгновенно. Пару раз он проходит от стенки до стенки, с интересом осматриваясь по сторонам. Элиот описывает обстановку; всё это, по сути, чертовски мало отличается от когда-то привычных армейских будней, разве что цепь командования не в пример короче и меньше формальностей. Моро внимательно его выслушивает, и ещё некоторое время они изучают карты и обсуждают, как скоординировать и упростить работу здесь в будущем: поставщики остались довольны и вполне готовы продолжить сотрудничество на тех же условиях. Моро снова начинает расхаживать по палатке. В конце концов, он просто укладывается на походную кровать Элиота, вытягиваясь во весь рост и закладывая руки под голову. Разговор, впрочем, идёт своим чередом.  
— Есть что-то ещё насчёт завтра? — спрашивает Элиот, когда все вопросы, которые касаются более отдалённых планов, вроде бы исчерпаны, но Дамьен качает головой и морщится:  
— Хватит уже о делах на сегодня.  
Он прикрывает глаза, а когда открывает снова, в них светится то же мягкое озорное любопытство, которое Элиоту уже знакомо, и возникает очень странное впечатление, словно два образа вдруг накладываются друг на друга.  
Истинный смысл слов Моро очевиден. Это не приглашение и даже едва ли намёк, но что-то внутри откликается всё равно. Элиот подходит, одним движением стягивая пропитанную потом и пылью футболку. Дамьен улыбается, без торжества или иронии, той самой улыбкой, которая, вопреки всему, кажется подлинной, и чуть подвигается, освобождая достаточно места, чтобы можно было опереться коленом о край кровати и склониться над ним. Элиот медлит, чуть щурясь, всматривается ему в лицо, но Дамьен смеется, проводит открытой ладонью по его груди и обхватывает за шею, почти властно притягивая к себе для откровенного жадного поцелуя.

Здесь всё и в самом деле удивительно, чертовски просто, и Элиот почти отпускает привычную настороженность. Моро ощущает это едва уловимое изменение, проводит по спине вниз, нажимая, притягивая ближе. Ему нравится чувствовать собственную власть над другими, даже там, где речь не идёт о власти. Наблюдать за тем, как Элиот постепенно отпускает контроль - это такая острая приправа ко всему происходящему, куда острее и тонких стен палатки, и людей за этими стенами.  
Дамьен проводит по спине Элиота вниз, цепляет пальцами пояс брюк и тянется к застёжке. Тянется, но не расстёгивает. Ещё рано. Для быстрого безоглядного траха хороши девочки-модельки, которыми Моро охотно себя окружает. С Элиотом кайф в другом. Поэтому Дамьен с нажимом проводит по ширинке брюк Элиота и возвращает ладонь на его поясницу, прижимая ближе.  
Вдох выходит рваным, на губах солоноватый привкус вездесущего песка, но мало что сравнимо с происходящим по степени получаемого удовольствия. Когда Дамьен прикусывает кожу над ключицей - достаточно демонстративно, балансируя на тонкой грани между приручением и агрессией - а Элиот принимает это просто как ещё одно правило игры, у Моро сводит мышцы от электрического удовольствия. Тогда он раздевается, не сводя внимательного взгляда с Элиота, ловко расправляющегося со шнуровкой высоких десантных ботинок. Моро, усмехаясь, смотрит на то, как Элиот движется, и даже не пытаясь скрыть удовольствия от победы, когда Элиот сам, раздевшись, тянется к нему. Впрочем, эту неосознанную попытку перехватить инициативу Дамьен пресекает, смазывает прикосновение, нависает, ведёт за собой кончиками пальцев по коже.  
Элиот гибкий и сильный - это приятно. И напряжённый, когда дело касается чего-то, выходящего за рамки контракта - но это Моро умеет исправлять. Уверенно касается, укладывает, очерчивает линию от колена до талии одним широким движением. Наслаждается. Тем, что видит - загорелая кожа, рельефные мышцы. Тем, что чувствует - сила и подчинение, тонкая грань, отделяющая приручённого дикого зверя от домашнего зверька.  
Дамьену нравится заставлять Элиота раскрываться, нравится медленно исследовать, изучать реакции, даже когда... особенно когда за тонкими брезентовыми стенами палатки - наёмники, и в любую минуту может что-то произойти. Тем интересней. Тем увлекательней заставить Элиота расслабиться, отпустить контроль. Дамьен видит, что ему это удалось, по расширившимся зрачкам, по закушенной губе, по тому, как Элиот движется навстречу, стиснув его плечо так, что синяки будут сходить неделю. Моро кладёт ладонь на грудь Элиота и чувствует, как колотится его сердце. Захлебывается, упивается этим ощущением, прокатывает его по языку и улыбается, перехватывая жадный и совершенно шальной взгляд Элиота. Это настолько невероятно, что все мышцы сводит удовольствием.  
Моро целует, кусает, гладит. И наблюдает. За тем, как Элиот стискивает зубы, чтобы не стонать в голос. Как он перехватывает Дамьена, тянет его ближе и тут же поднимает голову, подставляя шею под собственнический поцелуй, напрочь забывая о контроле. Вот от этого сносит крышу, от этого все внутри скручивается в тугое и резкое наслаждение, которое вышибает весь воздух из легких. Дамьен улыбается хищно и довольно в губы Элиота, ощущая, как тот кончает следом.  
Элиот одевается по-военному быстро, ловко шнурует ботинки, привычно поправляет пряжку ремня - Моро в упор разглядывает синяки на бёдрах, яркую метку засоса над ключицей. Удовольствие эхом отзывается в позвоночнике, скользит по коже. Дамьен неспешно натягивает брюки, футболку, продолжая смотреть. Пуговицы на рубашке тугие, на них приходится отвлечься. Поэтому Моро упускает момент, когда Элиот настороженно замирает.

— Спенсер, ты... — выдыхает он, но Элиот только вскидывает руку, делая знак молчать.  
Там, снаружи, что-то не так.  
Элиот напряжённо прислушивается. Он сам не знает, что именно привлекло его внимание и выдернуло в реальность; он знает только, что что-то в ритме дыхания лагеря неуловимо переменилось. От зашкаливающего чувства опасности волоски на руках и загривке поднимаются дыбом.  
— Останься здесь, — коротко бросает он, поднимаясь, и, даже не заботясь взглянуть на реакцию Дамьена, идёт к выходу из палатки.  
Элиот едва успевает сделать шаг из-под полога наружу, как замечает метнувшуюся в темноте тень. Он уклоняется рефлекторно, рукой уводя удар в сторону, и лезвие едва успевает чиркнуть по коже, прежде чем ответным ударом он выбивает у противника нож.  
Внутри словно кто-то спускает курок.  
— Тревога! — кричит он, и темнота немедленно приходит в движение. Ночь взрывается неестественно громкими после привычного безмолвия звуками драки и голосов.


End file.
